Subject 12
by randomsoccerplayer457
Summary: 12 children were taken from there homes. They were tested on, tortured. 11 died, one remained, his name was Percy. One day, he escapes and crash lands next to Artemis's hunters. He hides himself Among the wolves and somehow, becomes close to the hunters. No pairings decided yet and if you have one then please post is in the reviews and please give my story a try!


**Ok, the first chapter is really short, but the next chapter will be longer. Zoe survived Atlas and Mark is Child of the prophecy.**

Third Person POV

"AHHHHHHH!"

Screams were heard from inside the building, screams of immense pain, but no one dared to check what was going on in there. It was an old mansion turned into a science lab with screams heard every day.

Scientist POV

"Dang it!" I screamed in exasperation while subject 10 died. We only had two subjects left, Subect 11 and 12.

I feared that they would both die, but we needed one to test our experiments on.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard the scream from Subject 11 and laughed.

They were so weak.

"Sir!" I turned around to see one of the guards saluting,

"At ease soldier, what do you want?!" I asked,

"Subject 11 is dead."

I sighed, "Get Subject 12 ready, now!"

"Yes Sir!"

Subject 12 POV

After hearing the screams of the other subjects, I was petrified when the guard trapped my arm and roughly shoved me through the iron door of my nightmares. I don't know what they want from me, but I was 6 when they kidnapped me and know I'm 7. I've never had the experiments done on me before I just sat in a cage. My name is Perseus Jackson.

-9 years later-

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the burning blazers confined my body. I was nothing but a tool now. They did all these mutant experiments and all I could do was sit there and watch myself be driven insane. When the hot blazer came off my skin, a scientists came up to me and said,

"Think of wing." I did what he told me to do so I wouldn't get another beating,

Right as I thought of wings, my back started burning, I screamed and swirled around to find midnight black wings attached to my back. Then, I fainted.

-6 months later-

I was trying to go to sleep on the cold metal floor on my cage now. I knew nothing, not even my own name. My throat was raw from screaming that I couldn't speak. I was a mutant. I could turn into a werewolf whenever, I could have wings whenever and a moved at lightning fast speeds. Right when I was about to fall asleep, the ground rumbled and the lights went out.

Scientists were running around screaming orders and my guards abounded my cage. Than the earth shook so violently that my cage tipped over, forming a hole big enough to slip through. I saw my chance to escape and I took it. I ran around blindly and by luck, I ran into the thing that lead outside.

I pulled out my wings and lifted myself into the sky. I was free, and nobody could stop it. Than exhaustion took over me, I hadn't eaten in 4 days, the last thing I saw before I hit the ground was a quick blur of silver.

Artemis POV

My hunters and I were doing our regular hunt. We were trying to find the Manticore, it somehow survived the fall off the cliff, it survived the museum and survived the fight with the Titan Atlas. We got word that it was near a science lab. Suddenly the ground shook violently and I knew that there was an earthquake.

"Get Down!" I hissed, (If you didn't know laying down protects you from earthquakes).

Than, as suddenly as it started, it stopped,

"You can get back up now." I told my hunters, then, I heard a flapping noise above us, than it stopped and I looked up to something pitch black barreling toward us.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted, Zoe looked up too, seeing as to that's where I was looking.

"INCOMING!" Zoe shouted,

All the Hunters saw it now and were diving away, making sure my Hunters were safe, I jumped to safety to and ducked down.

BOOM

The sound shook the ground for miles. Once I thought it was safe I peaked out and saw a dark haired boy with no shirt and tattered pants. There were burn marks and bruises and scars all over him and for a second I felt pity, but it was quickly replaced with anger,

"YOU DARE HURT MY HUNTERS!" I screamed at him, when he didn't answer, I kicked him in the side,

"Mi'lady," Zoe said, "I think he's unconscious."

"Humph." I said turning away, " Take him to the medical tent and prepare him for questioning."

Zoe POV

I don't know why I stood up for the boy, but he looked as if he had a tough time. I sighed as two Hunters slowly carried him back to camp. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for the boy.

Subject #12

I woke only to see a bunch of bright white light, then my vision cleared and I found my self in a white and silver tent. I looked around to see a bunch of fold up beds everywhere.

'This must be the Hospital.' I thought, I tried to sit up, but found that my hands were bound to the bed by leather cuffs.

'Easy' I thought, I transformed into my werewolf form and used my strength (Werewolfs are strong) to bust put of the bonds. Then I turned into my regular wolf to I could smell everything around me.

I smelled around 24 girls in a one mile radius of myself and someone with an extreme sense of power. I decided to sneak out of here on my wolf form because I knew there were some wolves nearby, so I decided I'd blend in with them.

I walked out of the tent only to bump into a girl that was walking in the tent.

"Oomph." She wheezed before she regained her breath and looked at me.

"What are you doing over here wolf?" She questioned, "Anyway, let's go put you back with the other wolves."

She led me into a tent. I looked questionably at her before she pushed me inside the tent. Once I regained my bearings, I looked around to see other wolves looking at me suspiciously.

"Who are you?" One wolf whined, "I don't remember you."

"Are you new?" Another one asked, (Wolves can talk to each other

Before I could answer, I heard a scream than yelling,

"THE BOY IS GONE!"

"SEARCH THE CAMP!"

'Oh shoot' I thought, 'Guess I might have to leave a bit sooner than usual before they realize that I am not a regular wolf'

**Ok, good chapter? Answer truthfully please. I know it's short, but they will get longer. Zoe survived Atlas and Mark is child of the prophecy. Have fun! And thanks for reading.**


End file.
